The Death In Your Words
by Mika Maxwell
Summary: Okay...Here is a ficlet focused on an alternate reality idea of Relena not ever knowing she was a princess and being forever an orphan. Really not your average fic, but hey, am I known for average fics? (Am I known at all? ///_^)


The Death in Your Words  
By: Mika Maxwell  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing ^_^'  
A/N: Okie dokie people! ^_^ ::waves to everyone reading:: Hi! To the point, this is just a short little one shot thing I wrote to give some insight on the way people who are abandoned in life may feel. I focus this specifically on Relena and Duo. It isn't really showing a love relationship between them in this fic, although it does sort of hint it. Sorry people but I am not capable of writing happy fics (but this does end in a kind of happy strange type way) As always READ and REVIEW! ^_^ I am going to stop putting A/Ns at the end of my fics b/c I think it sort of changes the way you feel at the end of a fic and kind of makes your review a little influenced. Just for your info! ^_^ Jaa!  
  
Let the blood fall to the floor,  
And watch the death caused in war.  
Choke your heart of all its life,  
And embrace silence in the spite.  
  
Alone, a word I have grown so accustomed to since my birth and orphanage by my parents. If my own parents couldn't love me, who could find in their hearts to do so? I've often heard the saying, 'That is a face only a mother could love.' If that is true, was I that bad that my own mother could not love my face, couldn't find it within herself when I was born to raise me, to love me and cherish me like most little girls? 'Of course not.' My mind would taunt sometimes when I was sitting in a dark crevice, alone, as I always was. With the cries of desperation for a family in my heart, my mind would remind me day after day that I was to be forever in my own world. That I could create a wall to barricade my feelings from being damaged further more. So no one would be able to throw the comments and hateful stares at me anymore. Yes I would see them, but they would never reach my heart and soul, those things were never there to begin with. In my own little world I lived, forever and ever more, but that was when I met them. The men who looked at me with no emotion or pity, a kind that seethed in their eyes and threatened to spill out. That caused my world to shatter around my feet, the one I had so intricately designed, and left me prone to the aches of the heart, to feel so many things that could come back and kill me with only feeble words.  
  
"Want to dance?" A voice spoke behind me. I swung around to look at the man who stood there. He wore only black and red, like most people who came to this despair ridden place, and had dark brown hair that hung playfully in a braid at his hips. He looked morbid, in some deep way, but I was good at that. I saw people through their eyes, and his told tales of long forgotten people, and cold, damp orphanages, much like myself. Most people here knew I was one to be left to my psychotic mind in the corner, that I was too drenched in my own thoughts to be brought back to the world, but he had come to me. I think the fact that we were so alike had drawn him to me, and it was that he was so much like me that caused my world to enter another person. Coincidentally, the door from which he made his appearance stood open, letting me become prone to light. Without much other thought I stood and moved into the mass of raving people. Our bodies pressed close together, my leg between his and his between mine as we moved in rhythm to the rocking music, because here in this club, we danced as close as possible, and as freaky as possible. The people enough were freaks, and I guessed I was a prime example in my dark leather pants and bra like top. My belly button was pierced with a fiery red garnet star and my hair was stark black with silver streaks running to my butt.   
  
"Do you come here much?" I yelled over the music into his ear. He shrugged before leaning into my ear and speaking in his sexy voice. "As often as death takes a life." Shivers ran up my spine and I leaned closer into him as he did me. I felt his energy that emanated every second of body contact and slowly we made our way out of the building and on a walk around the colony known as L2, leaving the flashing lights and partying people behind. "So where are you from?" His voice broke the somewhat unusual silence. "Don't really know. I've always been alone." He nodded in understanding and I found great comfort in his presence. "So who are you?" I returned the favor of questions. "I was an orphan here on L2. Gave myself the name Duo Maxwell and now I'm involved in the war." Obviously he didn't care about opening up to me so I decided I would try too, that was when the walls crumbled and I claimed identity in this world that had left me so far behind. "Maxwell? As in old Maxwell church?" Suddenly he stopped and stared at me with tired eyes. "You know it?" A small smile tugged at his lips and I caught the notion myself. "Yeah I used to visit the sisters sometimes. They wanted to make me find my faith in God and become a nun." Laughter filled the air of the night. "Yeah. So what is your name anyway?" I realized he didn't really want to touch on the subject of the church so I backed off.  
  
"I don't really have a name." Looking over the water at the moon I got lost in memories of horrible times. "My parents gave me up for adoption as far as I know and many people have claimed me over the years as their children. Foster parents, you know?" When he nodded and I knew he was listening I kept going. "Yeah well half of them wanted child labor from me and used me as their slaves until I was ten. Then I got this poor family that called me Relena for a while, and the father figure used me as his own personal pleasure and porn star. I guess it messed me up, or at least, that was what the officials said when they picked me up out of that house." I saw him get angry at the thoughts of my talking, reliving some of his own gruesome experiences. "So after that fiasco I ran away to live on my own and get my own resources for money. Stealing cargo for people, working as an assassin, striping, you know, anything to keep me on my feet and walking." In that moment I was overwhelmed with strange sensations and tears flooded my eyes. "But sometimes, sometimes I wish it would be over, just to let me get out of it." I was gratified when he just looked at me with eyes that said he knew. They didn't offer any apologies or disgust; they just looked at me with understanding, eyes that had seen the same sad side of the world.   
  
"Use my name if you want." At first I didn't understand what he meant until he told me in simpler terms. "You can be Solo Maxwell. I had a great friend named that once who died when the war started. He made me feel like some one understood. Like some one loved me back then. You make me feel that way even though we've only known each other for a little while. I think you need to know some one cares." He looked at me with his incredible eyes and reached a hand out to touch my cleavage where my heart pounded beneath the black lace. "We are all human. Only some of us are more important in different ways. I know that now that I have found a place where I can be what I feel, death, but you haven't yet so let me help you find a way to hold an identity and be famous, even if it is only to one person." A wide grin spread across his face as he pulled his caring hand away, and all I could do was stare at him like a child. He moved his body close to mine, and I could feel his breath mingling on my face. Absentmindedly I stood up on my tip toes to close the distance between us, our lips meeting in a fit of passion. 'To be a Solo and have a Duo isn't so bad...'  
  
I pulled my long trench coat closer to my thin figure as the cold January wind whipped at my raven hair and threatened to knock me over. My short dark mini skirt was doing nothing to keep my legs warm and my tall lace up boots showed no intent to keep me in a semblance of normalcy. I stopped at the bridge where Duo and I had kissed that night a month ago and reflected on all of the times we had met once again there or at the club. I had not had the chance to meet his friends, which he furiously claimed, were the best due to the fact that they refused to go raving when the had more important things to do. I had discovered that Duo was a gundam pilot long ago when he made so many references to being death itself. Only one man was notorious at claiming this so boldly in the galaxy. I continued walking, receiving many stares and feeling their effects for the first time in a long time since before Duo had opened my heart and retrieved a grieving soul. A sigh escaped my lips and I turned the corner just in time to be entrapped in a strong pair of arms before an unfamiliar voice whispered frankly in my ear.   
  
"Do you know Duo Maxwell?!" His arm pulled so tight across my throat I could only rasp. "No." He jerked it and I tried to cough. "I said, do you know Duo Maxwell? Don't lie to me!" That was when I saw what he had produced from his side. The dagger gleamed evilly in the alley light and I felt fear bubbling up in my stomach, but I had to stay on top of this. I would gladly give my life to protect Duo and his purpose, whatever it happened to be. He pulled the sickeningly sharp weapon to my throat and I felt a small amount of blood dribble down to my chest. "No." I could small his rank breath as he laughed in my ear. "Fine then. I'll make you another less freak to worry about." My eyes closed in anticipation of the oncoming death that was to await me until I realized the weight of the dirty man's arms had been lifted off of my shoulders and heard the thump as he hit the ground below. Cautiously I opened my eyes to see four young men standing before me. One with blond hair and emerald blue eyes looked at me with question. "Are you okay?" I scanned over them and noticed they were Duo's friends, and also calculated the fact that Duo wasn't amongst them.  
  
"Where is Duo?" I disregarded the boy's earlier question, no matter how good his intentions where. Their eyes only shifted down and I became frantic. "Where is Duo?!" A sudden feeling of cold ran over me and before he had even spoken the words I knew the answer. "He died in action only an hour ago by this crazy man. The zero system has affected this OZ soldier's brain totally." The Chinese man's words penetrated my being and soul. Unable to move, I let the hand of the soldier bring me down to the ground beside and on top of him. Right then it was as if I couldn't move and I was watching from far away. The desperate cries of his fellow pilots as the knife gently sliced into my pale skin and the shot of a gun to the man's head were sounds of distance. The deep crimson blood slid down across my body and adorned my chest in a silk like effect. That same dagger had spilled duo's blood, how fitting that it should have been the one to kill me too, letting our lives blood mix in a pleasant way a top my breast where my heart pounded feebly in it's last bursts of life. It was that same place where Duo's hand had first connected with my skin in a loving way. Duo had been so much like me, a forgotten person to the world, not accredited for his duty to them. The world was beginning to fade into a silencing darkness and by now, the pain was only a dull throb in the back of my head. We found each other as Solo and became the impenetrable Duo of bloodshed and despair. 'Please Duo,' I thought as I drifted into an eternal sleep. 'Let me be your angel of death forever.' And as my life ended, I felt the breath of a man on my neck whispering some familiar words. "As often as death takes a life."  
  
Take my heart and leave it behind,  
Make it dull where it once shined,  
Break my soul and leave it bleak,  
Feel death at which you speak.  
  
  



End file.
